Innocence perdue
by Nelja
Summary: Ecrit pour Shinrin. Miki n'arrive pas à se libérer de l'image de Tôga et Kozue ensemble... Slash TôgaMiki, avec mention de TôgaKozue, lourd subtext KozueMiki, et quelques petites apparitions de Juri, Anthy et des ombres chinoises. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin.


__

__

Utena appartient à Chiho Saito, Ikuhara, et au studio Be-papas.

Cette fic a été écrite pour Shinrin, qui voulait du Tôga/Miki. Elle contient donc des relations sexuelles entre deux garçons, qui sont techniquement en-dessous de l'âge légal (mais on parle d'Utena, hein). Il y a aussi des réferences au Tôga/Kozue et des allusions Miki/Kozue, et quelques brèves apparitions de Juri et Anthy.

De plus, même si la fic est située peu après l'épisode 5, elle contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin de l'anime.

* * *

Miki cherche l'oubli dans l'épuisement, s'entraîne encore, refait sans cesse les mêmes mouvements. Cela devrait lui permettre de penser à autre chose.

Sauf que le monde refuse de se dissiper autour de lui, pesant, matériel, _charnel_.

Il y a ses mains sur la garde de l'épée (oh, les longs doigts aux ongles vernis qui griffent et caressent tour à tour), le tissu de son vêtement (la façon dont la jupe de Kozue volète sous les coups de reins de Tôga), l'éclat du métal (le soleil qui se reflète sur sa boucle d'oreille alors que Tôga lui mord l'oreille), il y a les mouvements même de sa rapière, qui lui semblent soudain suggestifs et vulgaires.

Il s'interrompt.

Les images refusent de se dissiper (le sourire de Kozue, son clin d'oeil en coin, alors qu'elle se prépare à prendre dans sa bouche...), les corps de Kozue et Tôga continuent à se mêler, se heurter, s'imbriquer, dans des positions toujours nouvelles, des images floues aux détails précis qui rendent la bouche de Miki sèche et son front fiévreux.

Il voudrait presque les avoir effectivement vus, plutôt que d'avoir compris l'évidence devant des sourires lascifs, des vêtements replacés sans discrétion. Ce serait peut-être moins obsédant, il saurait, il ne réécrirait pas leur luxure des dizaines de fois différemment dans sa tête.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Juri-sempai !" Il fait volte-face, nerveux. "Je voulais te demander..."

Il ne le savait pas lui-même jusqu'à cet instant, mais il lui semble qu'elle l'aidera peut-être.

"Comment dois-je me comporter avec quelqu'un qui m'a blessé ?"

Il ne l'avait pas appelé comme cela non plus, ils ne sont pas fautifs, n'est-ce pas, ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, Miki n'a pas de raison d'être blessé, c'est juste de l'embarras, un énorme embarras, sauf que, sauf que...

Juri le regarde avec surprise, comme s'il venait de lui demander comment respirer.

"Exprès ?"

Oui, pense-t-il, revoyant le sourire de Kozue. "Je ne sais pas." Il respire un grand coup. "Je devrais demander. Peut-être."

Un sourire amusé, mais affectueux, danse sur les lèvres de Juri. "Je ne sais pas si c'est si simple..."

"Merci, Juri-sempai !"

"He, ne dis pas que c'est mon idée, au moins !" plaisante-t-elle.

Miki part déjà. Cela doit s'arrêter. Il le fera s'arrêter.

* * *

Il ne sait pas s'il aurait eu la force de poser les questions. Mais Tôga, inimaginablement sûr de lui, comprend tout de suite, l'entendant frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

"Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre ta soeur et moi."

Miki avale sa salive, hoche la tête.

"Oh, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous ne nous promettons pas des anneaux de mariage. De surcroît, ta soeur est une fille intelligente, et elle ne se l'imagine pas."

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre vous ?" Miki ne sait pas ce que Tôga s'imagine, mais cette pensée ne le console pas du tout.

Le Président soupire, s'affale sur son lit, comme si une longue et harassante explication allait être nécessaire. "Si tu estimes que le plaisir sans douleur n'est rien, alors il n'y a rien entre nous. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément les moins sages, ceux qui s'empressent de le cueillir, sans espérer ni craindre pour les lendemains."

Il bascule la tête en arrière, faisant onduler les longs cheveux rouges qui font soupirer les petites élèves. Miki rougit.

Depuis la première fois où Kozue a refusé de jouer du piano avec lui, il n'a jamais connu de plaisir ou de joie sans crainte qu'ils s'envolent, sans la sensation vive de leur imperfection.

"Tu veux comprendre ta soeur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tôga saisit la main de Miki. Son pouce sur son poignet le fait frissonner.

"Tu veux savoir ce que cela fait." Tôga l'attire à lui, et caresse son cou de sa langue. C'est étonnamment agréable. Un ruisselet de plaisir descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son ventre.

Il ne répond pas, mais il se laisse faire. Il pense à Kozue. Il pense à Tôga et Kozue. Il pense à Kozue est lui, qui étaient comme deux reflets d'une même personne autrefois, qui sont maintenant comme l'endroit et l'envers d'une pièce, liés pour toujours mais sans se voir.

L'odeur du torse de Tôga est à la fois nouvelle et amère comme un souvenir perdu. Le contact de ses mains sur son sexe tue quelque chose en lui, mais il ne s'en soucie pas.

Il se laisse guider, goûte les plaisirs que sa soeur a connus, les hontes et les fiertés. Il goûte la peau de Tôga et son sexe salé. Il plie devant lui, le laisse entrer en lui de la façon qu'il veut (avec son corps, avec sa science condescendante du mécanisme des corps, avec un plaisir éclatant).

Il est en train de gémir encore de plaisir et de honte quand sa soeur pousse brusquement la porte.

Tôga lui sourit.

Miki a l'impression de mourir.

"Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais en galante compagnie." affirme Kozue, arrogante. "Mais là, je me demande lequel d'entre vous aurait le plus de mal à tomber plus bas."

La porte qui claque résonne. Il semble à Miki que le monde entier l'a entendue.

* * *

_- Je me demande, je me demande, sais-tu ce que je me demande ?_

_- Je suis une ogresse ! Je joue avec des arbres et des montagnes !_

_- Félicitations !_

_- Je joue aussi avec des gens._

_- Pas de félicitations !_

_- Mais mon frère me prend mes jouets !_

_- Ils sont à vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il n'y a jamais joué, alors ils sont à moi ! Il me prend tout ! Les arbres, les montagnes, la viande fraîche, les chants des oiseaux, les gens et les milk-shakes._

_- Oh, c'est bien bon, les milk-shakes._

_- Il n'a pas le droit !_

_- Mais si il ne t'avais pas vue, il n'en aurait jamais eu envie !_

_- Si j'avais su, je les aurais tous jetés avant !_

_- Je me demande, je me demande, sais-tu ce que je me demande ?_

* * *

C'est un jouet qui lui rappelle leur enfance. Il voulait le garder, mais il est cassé. Il n'arrive juste plus à se rappeler depuis quand.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvre ; l'ombre de Kozue tombe sur lui.

"Comment oses-tu ?"

La gorge de Miki se serre.

"Faire quoi ?" demande-t-il, parce qu'il ne sait pas quels mots mettre dessus.

"Le laisser faire." Elle s'approche, à quelques centimètres de lui seulement. "Maintenant, maintenant, qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire ?"

Puis elle le gifle. Cela fait mal. Kozue est belle, et Miki tremble sur ses jambes.

Elle le regarde comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction. Mais il n'est ni assez pur ni assez perdu pour lui répondre.

"Comment oses-tu faire ce que je fais ?" demande-t-elle encore. "Tu n'es pas moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit !"

Elle s'enfuit en courant. Il veut la retenir, n'en trouve pas le courage.

Il craint plus encore de la revoir, ensuite. Cela ne les a pas rapprochés, pas du tout.

Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir revoir Tôga non plus.

* * *

Il entend le son du piano en passant devant la salle, et un espoir fou le pousse à regarder.

C'est Anthy, encore elle, jouant _leur_ chanson.

Ses yeux fouillent maladivementla salle, comme s'il pouvait y trouver sa soeur chevauchant Tôga au son de la musique d'Anthy.

Mais il n'y a rien, et cette mélodie lui fait oublier les lèvres rouges de sa soeur et le torse lisse et fort de Tôga, et le désir et le plaisir qui rongent son cerveau comme une rouille.

Anthy lui sourit.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être blessé par le monde tout le temps."

La voix et le sourire sont naïfs, mais le piano se referme avec un bruit sec.

"Le plus souvent, cela ne sert à rien."

* * *

__

- Préfèrerais-tu fréquenter une ogresse ou une sorcière ?

- Les ogresses vous mangent !

- Mais les sorcières vous changent en crapaud !

- Mais elles savent se faire jolies, jolies, jolies !

- Et que penserais-tu d'un prince ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous font, eux ?

- Ha ha ! Je me demande, je me demande, sais-tu ce que je me demande ?


End file.
